Abuse
by Roppi
Summary: Hibiya's abused, both emotionally and physically, and he eventually gives up and runs away from home when his father leaves. The abuse continues though, but this time it's by someone he thought he could trust. RATED M FOR TECHNICAL RAPE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


He dreaded days like today. He _especially_ hated days like today.

Normally, he would be fine, acting as if nothing was wrong, but today he knew things were definitely going to go wrong.

What told him this, was the fact that his father was drunk, and on his way to his room. He could hear the thumping footsteps of the older man, and the growled out words spewed at unsuspecting maids and butlers.

He could hear the feet dragging slightly against the carpet as well, until it all stopped, meaning that his father had arrived at his destination; Hibiya's room.

Quickly moving away from the bedroom door, he moves over towards his bed, hurrying onto the furniture and laying underneath the blankets that had been pulled back once he had gotten up upon hearing the sounds of his father yelling at a maid.

The moment he was settled down though, his father was opening the door, the bottle that he had been drinking from now laying on the floor at his feet. "Hibiya." Comes his voice, the brown haired man making his way over to his son. The raven doesn't answer; too afraid of what he knew was going to happen.

"My child… My lovely child… How could you kill your mother?" just like he remembered. His father always tended to come in at night at the most random times, and he would call him his lovely child then accuse him of killing his mother. But he hadn't killed that bitch; she had died of cancer, nothing else.

But, the day she had died, that had been the day that she had been beating him before apologizing. She had bipolar disorder. One moment she'd be beating him, the next she'd be holding him and crying and apologizing until she fell asleep. Her apologies had usually meant nothing though; she had been well known for that.

"I hate you." Came the voice of his father again before he was being yanked from the bed, a hand in his hair. "You killed my wife! You bastard!" he was yelling now, and Hibiya knew exactly what was coming before it even actually came.

First was a slap to the face, the prince making no noises as he lets his father take out his anger on him. After the slap came a couple of punches, nothing too unusual, besides the fact that this time, his father didn't stop even as his nose started to bleed. Surely the cartilage had been broken, but there was a chance it hadn't since he wasn't in immense pain like the first time his nose had been broken.

Next came more slaps, another thing he was used to. But, after that, came the kicking.

He wasn't used to the kicking that came from his father; that was something that he had never been used to; and something that he would never probably get used to. He'd never actually been kicked by his father before. Yes, he had stepped purposely on his foot, yes he had kicked his ankles a few times, and yes he had tripped him and laughed and called him an idiot… But he had never once actually dropped him to the ground and kicked him like he was now.

The kicks ranged everywhere; his chest, his stomach, his face, his legs, his back, everywhere.

And they hurt.

"Stay here, Hibiya. I swear, if you move, I'll kill you like you killed your mamma." His father hisses out before drunkenly making his way out of the room, heading off towards the closet in his room.

Watching his father leave, he waits until he could no longer hear the sounds of boots hitting the carpet before pushing himself up, a hand pressed against his left side where he was sure he had a couple of bruised, cracked, or possibly broken ribs.

Barely managing to get up, the raven stumbles off towards the door, holding his night shirt tightly against himself as he staggers off towards the doors that led to the inside of his home. "I hate him…" he mutters to himself, finally making it to the doors before pausing and glancing around. He would miss this place, but he would get used to being on the streets for a while.

And to think he was only nineteen.

Moments later, he was gone, not a glance sent back towards the house, not even a tear to show that he was going to miss this place. The tears that did fall though, were from the pain he was in, each breath making a stabbing pain in his side.

**_A few hours later-_**

He had been gone for about a week now, but now, he was living with someone by the name of Delic. Now, he and Delic didn't exactly know each other very well, but Delic had been kind enough to take him off the streets after learning about what had happened.

He and this blonde man had been living together since that day. And honestly, he enjoyed the company provided by this man, and they were learning more and more about each other every day he was with him.

He knew that Delic's last name was Heiwajima, and in return, Delic knew that his last name was Subarashii; he knew that Delic was twenty four, and Delic knew that he was twenty one; he knew that Delic was a playboy, something that Delic had taken a couple of days to reveal, and Delic knew that he had never done anything that involved being intimate. One last thing that Hibiya had currently learned was that Delic had used to be a normal guy before he had been scouted by a club at nineteen, and Delic learned that he had been a prince before running away from home when his father had left the room to get a belt.

Just remembering that made Hibiya shiver. He hated thinking of it, yet he couldn't help it. He had left his home, and everything else, behind in order to get away from the abuse that he hadn't gained the courage to report just yet.

_**Days later-**_

He'd been gone for almost two weeks now, and yet nothing had happened between him and Delic yet. He wanted something to happen; he badly wanted something.

And today was the day he had been waiting for since the day that marked his first week being here.

"Hibiya." Delic says, appearing from seemingly no where and scaring the wits from the... ex-prince... before he shakes his head and looks up at Delic, only for their lips to meet in a gentle and caring kiss. He was surprised, to say the least. Once Delic pulled away and he was about to say something, the blonde cuts him off, "I like you."

"D-Delic... I..." he falters, unable to say that he felt the same, even though he definitely did.

Delic, thinking that his feelings weren't returned, he turns away miserably, starting to walk away before stopping upon feeling arms around him. "Chibiya?"

"I... feel the same... I just can't say the words..."

"Then don't. Just be with me until the world ends, Chibiya. We'll be happy together."

"...I'd like that."

"Then... You'll go out with me?"

"Of course. I have been waiting for a while for this to finally happen..."

"You idiot."

"Shouldn't it be me saying those words to you, Delic?"

"Probably."

* * *

**_Just a short two-shot! This is only the first part though._**

**_Hibiya: You barbarian! You made it so that my father is abusive!_**

**_Rin: He is, in my eyes! It's because of him that you're on your period all the damn time!_**

**_Delic: *just silently watching before tossing Rin out the window*_**

**_Hibiya: ...Well. Review, peasants!_**


End file.
